We plan to investigate the prevalence of hepatitis G and sero-negative hepatitis B in patients with cryptogenic cirrhosis. We hypothesize that a significant percentage of patients with cryptogenic cirrhosis have either hepatitis G virus or sero-negative hepatitis B virus as the etiology of their liver failure or as a co-contributor to their liver disease.